gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gusenberg Sweeper
The Gusenberg Sweeper is a DLC weapon that is available in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online from the 13th to the end of February in the Valentine's Day Massacre Special pack. Upon downloading the 1.10 patch, when story mode is loaded, the gun is available for purchase at Ammu-Nation for free. It will be automically be in the player's weapon inventory. In Grand Theft Auto Online, it is available for purchase in Ammu-Nation for $14,150. It is based on the M1928A1 Thompson Submachine Gun (popularly known as the Tommy Gun), which is famous for its role in 1920s gangster culture. The stock is derived from the later M1 Thompson, used during World War II. The Gusenberg Sweeper is fitted with a drum magazine, which is also common in mobster movies. Thompsons may be seen in movies equipped with a 20-round box magazine. Performance Damage per seconds is high, being higher than the Combat MG and Carbine Rifle (higher damage per shot) but lower than the Advanced Rifle (lower rate of fire). That makes it an effective weapon at close-to-mid-range where accuracy is not an issue. Accuracy is poor and despite having, in the statistics, a longer range than assault rifles, the range of automatic aiming is shorter, comparable to that of SMGs. It has a larger spread than other sub machine guns. This makes the Gusenberg Sweeper ineffective at long range. Having a low ammo capacity for a machinegun (30, upgradable to 50), this makes it on par with the SMG, Assault SMG and Assault Rifles when not upgraded, but lower than these weapons if upgraded. However this is a nicely balanced capacity, since an higher ammo capacity means more ammo losses upon death. Overall, since it is obtainable at low levels, the Gusenberg Sweeper is a decent weapon in the beginning of GTA Online, but should be replaced by more accurate and/or powerful assault rifles. Despite statistics, the Assault Rifle seems all-round superior. It should be regarded as a SMG instead of a MG, using MG ammo makes it a good backup weapon at close range, if assault rifle ammo has been depleted. Customization *Default Clip *Extended Clip *Black Tint *Army Tint *Green Tint *Orange Tint *LSPD Tint *Pink Tint *Gold Tint *Platinum Tint Trivia *The Gusenberg Sweeper is named after contract killer Frank Gusenberg, who was a victim of the Saint Valentine's Day massacre. Gusenberg, along with six other people, was killed by a M1928A1 Thompson. **A is that it is the sixth weapon in the machine gun slot. *The Sweeper, with all the other Valentine's Day items, will leave the game's stores after the end of February. However, any items the player holds onto will remain in his/her possesion. If the player still has the Sweeper, it will stay in the store for ammo purchases and attachment purchases. *The Sweeper is placed in the MG slot due to the fact that its real life counterpart is an SMG. *It strangely takes MG ammo instead of SMG ammo. *This is the second SMG in GTA V to have a fixed (rather than folding or telescoping) stock, the first being the Assault SMG. *According to the stat window, this SMG has a superior range than all the Assault rifles in the game. However the range of automatic aiming is much shorter than that of assault rifles. *It is named as "Metranca" in the Brazilian Portuguese version of the game, a popular term for "Machine gun" in Brazil. *It is named "Sulfateuse Gusenberg" in the French version of the game, which is also a slang for "Machine gun". *The weapon costs roughly $15.000 in GTA Online which is the current price of a Thompson 1928 that still works. Gallery TommyGun-GTAO.jpg|The Sweeper, without a magazine. Gusenberg-GTAV-characters.jpg|Characters using the Sweeper. Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online